tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Ebony (SG)
Ebony's '''father and three brothers were martial arts instructors. She began her training at age 6 and was awarded her first black belt at age 15. '''Ebony is confident and resilient; some find it remarkable that a person so deadly can still retain a sense of humor, no matter how twisted. Qualified '''Fixed Wing Pilot, Rotary Wing Pilot, '''Qualified Tank Driver. Graduated: Advanced Infantry Training and Ranger School. Special Education: Covert Operations School, Marine Sniper School, Special Air Service School, Marine Tae Kwan Do Symposium, Advanced Torture Training: Quantico. Qualified Expert: M-14, M-16, M-1911A1, M-79, M-3A1, M-700 (Remington Sniper Rifle), Mac-10, XK-1 Power Crossbow, Throwing Stars, Garotte, Ka-Bar. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Ebony was born Shana Heather O'Hara, the youngest of Five children, to a drunken martial arts instructor. Her older brothers and olser sister, by the time they were 5, had all learned how to avoid their father's blows, but not one of them would teach Shana - this was something each of them had to learn on their own, and they forced the same on her. Her mother was no help; she was a timid woman, who would never leave her husband, would never argue with her husband, and never worked a day in her life outside the house. Shana was a little faster than her siblings, and by 4, she was avoiding most of her father's punches. Shana was soon the apple of his eye, being better than her siblings, causing them to hate her. Her father took her aside and for the next 10 years, taught her everything he knew about the Martial Arts, and even paid for her to take classes from better teachers than he was, which was money the family could not afford. She had the best clothing, the best food, and by the time she was 16, her brothers had left the family for the Military, and had all died within months of their enlistments, trying to prove something to someone. Her sister turned instead towards the Peace Movement, trying to change the world. She died, in one of the many round-ups of revolutionaries by the Government. This left Shana, Her mother and her Father. Shana had long since started entering Martial Arts competitions, and her winnings were used to subsidize the family. They bought a house, a car, nicer clothing, and all the booze her father could drink. When she was 17, her father died from Liver Failure. All that remained of the Family was her mother and herself. Shana did not care; she knew what she wanted to do... She wanted to fight. She continued to train, continued to compete in competitions, until one day, the day after her 18th birthday, she came up against a white-clad oriental fighter, named Thomas, who beat her. It was the first time since she started entering competitions, that she had been beaten. She tried to convince him to train her, but he refused, claiming she would only use the training for profit, and her own gain. She followed him back to his Dojo, and from there, to a meeting with... her sister? She was dead! Siobhan was not dead, she had just gone deep underground, and was involved with an upstart new group. Shana continued to keep track of her sister, ignoring Thomas now. Eventually, knowing a way to repay all the things her sister had done to her, and to get back at Thomas for not training her, she called the cops. She watched the Shoot out, that followed, and when Siobhan tried to escape, she tripped the woman, and beat her to a pulp, savagely. Little did she know, she was being watched by Hawk and Colton (Before he became President). Siobhan died at the end of the beating, and this was the second person Shana had killed. The other had been an opponent in a competition that Shanda not-so-accidently hit in the throat with a roundhouse, a blow that crushed his lyranx, killing him slowly, but too quickly for the medical personel to save him. She stood over her sister's body, smiling, when Hawk and Stalker grabbed her and took her into custody. They let her stew in a cell for a week, thinking she was to be charged wth murder, before they recruited her for the Joe Team. Shana accepted the offer, was sent to boot camp, where she aced the program, passing every test put in front of her. She was quickly moved into the Intelligence Program, and sent to every Major Training Program the Joe Leadership could come up with, including Pilot Training, Tactics, Interrogation, Infilitration, Assassination, Airborn School, and she even trained with the S.E.A.L.'s, Rangers, and Marine Recon Teams. Then, finally, after finishing these programs and their graduation Programs (all of which included a Combat Test that had her dropped behind Enemy Lines, normally with only a knife, to bring back certain pieces of information and so many scalps), did she get sent to the Joe Team. Ebony's first assignment on the G.I. Joe team was to train the new team in hand-to-hand combat. During the exercises, she met Snake-Eyes for the first time. While she bested most of the team's members, she recognized that Snake-Eyes was a superior fighter when he savagely beat her, humilating her in front of the other Joes. Ebony was impressed by his cruelty and skill, and as a result, they became very close. But this relationship did not last long... both of their egos would not let them subordinate themselves to another. Instead, her relationships have been only about using the other partner for sex, be the partner male or female. Her second assignment was one of subterfuge, she was assigned to assist then-Colonel Hawk with hosting a formal Tea Party for the Fort Wadsworth Army Chaplan School, which was the base under which the PIT was located. During the Tea, Cobra had snuck a Robot into the PIT, and she and Hawk were forced to make up excuses for funny sounds and smells that drifted upwards through the air vents. Once the Tea was finished, and the Robot invader destroyed, Ebony ran the Joes in the PIT until they dropped from exhaustion for almost ruining her event, and blowing their cover. They were happy to see her reassigned during her next mission. Ebony's next assignment was to infiltrate a Militia Group that planned to overthrow the American Government. They wanted a return to Democracy, a return to the 'Founding Fathers'. This group was well armed, and had in their possession a weapon of mass destruction they were planning to use on Washington D.C. Ebony used her body to get close to the leadership of the group, and during a meeting, she took them all out in a display of Martial Arts and Pistol Shooting that was caught on film, and still makes the rounds on websites dedicated to the violence and death prevalent in the SG Universe. After this assignment, Ebony was given every assignment that involved hunting down 'terrorists', and especially the ones that involved killing them in such a way as to send a message. Many of these missions took place on American soil, most of those in the Mid-West, where Milita Groups sprung up daily. She spent many years undercover, taking out the leaders, and members of the goups, very bloodily. Her actions virtualialy crushed the Militia Group Movement, unbeknownst to the Joes, leaving the MidWest open to Cobra's moving in. Her overseas missions involved her infiltrating the Military, or Security forces of many governments, and taing down high raking officials. She has also been assigned to Security Details of U.S. Presidents to ferret out Operatives whose plans were the same as her own prior jobs. The only member of the team she ever had alot of interaction with, thus respect for, was Hawk. He was theone who breifed her on her new assignments, the one that debreifed her after her assignments. He was the one she felt she could talk to about anything, and usually did, in great detail. Anything from her latest kill, to her latest lover. Usually these were handled over dinner, at a fancy resturant, paid for by the Tax Payers, but it was nothing less than a reward for a job well done, was it not? Her interaction with the other members of the Joe team was limited t only being whe a mission required it. The sol exception was Flint, who she took a immediate dislike to, Lady Jaye, her immediate superior in he Intelligence Division of the Joes, Duke, who hit on her like Crazy, but she always rejected him as beneath her, Deadline, the Medic she usually had treat whatever wounds she had needing treatment, and Stalker, who was her normal partner on any mission she needed backup on. She would, in most cases, follow the orders of her superiors, if she had nothing better to do, but when it came to Hawk's orders, those she would follow without question, even if it was a suicide mission, behind enemy lines, with no backup, and no chance of success... she'djust salute, sa 'Yes Sir!', and than, complete the Mission. Any other Joe she would happily stab in the back, or their chest, if any of the following conditions were met: 1:) She thought she could get away with it. 2:) She thought it would let let her get ahead in the World, or the Joe Command Structure. 3:) She was getting paid well for the job. She was just recalled to the PIT, to assist the Joes with locating the Alien invaders... Leading her to meet the rest of the team, most for the first time, as she has worked alone for quite some time. In September of 2009, she was promoted to Sergeant Major and tasked with preventing Cobra from learning of or interfering with any of G.I. Joe's plans for world domination. She was also told by Hawk that she must play nice with others, or he would have her sent to the Antartica Snow Prison he had shown her early in her carrer, the one where he dropped people at the South Pole from an Air Plane, and let them wander around the 10-14 hours it took them to freeze to death. She decided that she would play nice, until such a time that the gloves needed to come off, unless she thought she could get away with, secretly, shoving a knife in someone's back. MUX History: Her first mission back, Ebony assisted Deadline and Temera capture Spike Witwicky. She assisted in his Interrogation, and learned of "Cain Banas". This lead her to Carly's House, in search of Cain. When Ebony came to Carly's house looking for information on Goldbug, Cain fought back, and got beaten, shot, and stabbed for his trouble. Cain escaped, but Carly was taken to the Pit by Ebony. She continued to Interrogate Spike Whitwicky, not really gaining any information, and in the provess, it appears Spike has fallen in Love with her.... or at least, into a deep Lust. She herself, attempts to get the same response from Carly. She has lead a team, consisting of Tomahawk, Deadline, Temera, Lowdown, and amazingly, Spike Witwicky through the Portal, and into the TFUniverse. She flew a jet, a Night Boomer, through the portal, drawing off the Joe's that were guarding the portal, allowing the rest of the team to sneak through. Once through, the team has set up shop in Seattle, and has begun harrasing the Joes. She herself has contacted Major Bludd, of Cobra, and has done work for him, including attacking Over Kill, in an attempt to bring Cobra his CPU, which failed. She has also done a special, side job for the Baroness, which was successful, by framing her Alternate Self, Scarlett, for an assault on Krista. During the mission, she has found new respect for Deadline, whom originally, she did not care for, and has fallen in love with him, going so ar as to have gotten married to him, using an I.D. she stole from Scarlett, during a fight with her, and after the SG Team kinapped Lifeline, Deadline assumed Lifeline's identity fo the Marriage. This goes against her personal belief about marriage, and having witnessed her mother's plight, she has vowed to never be a battered wife, sleeping next to Deadline with a knife under her pillow is common practice. It would seem her actions have drawn the ire of everyone, from Over Kill, whom she has fought multiple times, to Snake-Eyes. She has been a thorn in the Joe's side, and will continue to be until she is captured, killed, or until General Flint recalls her team. At present, her team is laying low, waiting for the right moment to strike, and she can be found on the internet, under the internet handle of Ebony, if one wants to find her. She returned to the Shattered Glass world to report in, and to aquire Tripwire for the next part of her plan, when she did, she discovered Scarlett had infiltrated the Pit, and informed General Flint. While Flint attempted to capture Scarlett, Ebony raced back to the Pit. When she arrived, General Flint was down, and Scarlett was attempting to escape. She knocked Scarlett out, and than, decided to Kill Flint for his failure to stop an Infiltration. She shot him twice in the head (See: The Looking Glass Breaks). Scarlettwas rescued by a Decepticon and Airborne. One week later, she was called to Washington, to report to Secretary of Defense Hauser, (See: Ms. Ebony goes to Washington). He ordered her back through the portal, and to tae out Slipstream, and to capture Scarlett. She has returned to the Prime Universe. She has continued to bounce back and forth between Universes, lately sticking mainly in the SG-Universe, due to her duties as Field Commander for the Joes. She recently shot down an Autobot Shuttle, from the Prime Universe, piloted by Blaster, and captured the Shuttle. OOC Notes Ebony is the SG version of Scarlett, and is played by The-Baroness. There is very little in common between Scarlett and Ebony, other than looks, and a Common name. Scarlett's eyes are Green, Ebony's Blue, Scarlett has Red Hair, Ebony has Black. Ebony is a certifiable Pyschotic Killer, who would not hesitate to even kill a member of her own family, while Scarlett only kills enemy combatants, and only if she has to. Ebony is Command Sergeant Major of the G.I. Joe Team. Logs /Posts 2009 December 4 - The Joes Capture Spike Witwicky - Deadline decides to seduce Spike's wife Carly Banas (SG), and meets with success. After this happens, Spike Witwicky (SG) gives Eddie a call, desperate for a cocaine fix. What Spike doesn't know is that Eddie's decided to bring him in to the Joes base for interrogation regarding the whereabouts of Goldbug (SG). A few more Joe operatives show up, and the action gets downright dangerous! 2010 Jan 08 - SG: IC Report TO: Joe Command and Intelligence FROM: Ebony RE: Spike Witwicky Mr. Witwicky offered a name for us to look into: Cain Banas I want the Intelligence Division to track down that name, get me a location, so we can pick him up, and maybe get the damned Car we are looking for. Ebony Jan 08 - SG: IC REPORT TO: Command FROM: Ebony RE: '''Cain Banas Seems I owe Witwicky a few more kicks and punches. I will track down this Banas character, just to ensure he doesn't have any knowledge of Goldbug.... But when I come back empty, but possibly bloody, handed, Mr. Witwicky is going to wish he had not screwed with me. Ebony January 12 - Cabin Fever After weeks of languishing in the Pit, Buster's nerves give out and years of taunting from his older brother are about to get a painful payback. Meanwhile, Lowdown is content in taunting the fate of both Spike and Buster in front of them. Jan 12 - SG: IC REPORT '''TO: Joe Command FROM: Ebony RE: Carly Banas (Formerly known as Carly Witwicky) I went and spoke to Cain and Carly Banas. They claimed to know nothing about Goldbug, but, they failed to convince me. Cain attacked me, and I kicked the hell out of him, and shot him. He escaped, however, as I arrested Ms. Banas. She is currently in lockdown, in my quarters. I am trying the 'Good Cop' routine on her. After I have bent her to my will, I will take her to see Spike, and hopefully he will than understand that I can do anything I want, and he will spill the beans about his friend. Oh yeah, in the Motorpool is a stolen Bug. It's not a bad car, for it's age. I'll be fixing it in the Computers to show as not stolen, so no one touch it. *OOC NOTE: Yup, I stole Goldbug, without knowing it, and now, I have fulfilled the mission, without knowing it. Jan 12 - SG: Medical Attention TO: Joe Medical FROM: Ebony RE: Medical Attention I will need to have my face stitched up. Damned Cain slashed it with a knife. And this time, folks, let us try to use CLEAN instruments, and DEMORAL! Ebony February 2 - Outta Here! Buster and Spike Witwicky are released from the Pit. SG: REPORT Thu Feb 11 TO: Joe Command FROM: Ebony RE Portal I followed the Portal in the Southwestern United States <*Insert Coords Here>... I ran into what had to be an Alternate Universe. I attempted to contact the Pit, when I was contacted, instead, by people who claim their Shana O'Hara is called Scarlett... I attempted to gain all the intelligence I could. They have a Cobra as well, and... it is not like ours. They are a Terrorist Organization, determined to over throw the merican Government... who are, at current, not trying to fight the Americans. It is very confusing. The Joes, how ever, are all Goodie-Goodies... But I will grant that they can fight. I was almost killed by one, driving a Car, who tried to run me over. I proceeded to thrash 4 members of their team, only one of which, I could even attempt to identify... One was named Raven, One was named Chameleon, One was Mockingbird, all names I overheard... However, I recognized Ace... He is nothing like our Ace. Of the Cobras that were there, I recognized only Sebastian Bludd, although he was called Major Bludd, the other one present was a Robot, who seemed to be the only thing there that made much sense... until he wouldn't fight. His name was Over Kill. That world is ripe for conquest, and as soon as I get patched up, I'd like permission to lead a recon team through the portal, and investigate. It will have to be a team that can be self contained, as no communications will be possible once we go through the portal. I'd like a Medical Officer, two Scouts, myself, and a couple Heavy Weapons Specialists. Ebony Feb 15 - IC ORDERS TO: Tomahawk, Deadline, Lowdown, Temera, Ansatsusha FROM: Ebony RE: Orders I want each of you to load up on weapons, and meet me at the Portal in the Southwestern US Desert. We are going through, and investigating. Maybe we'll take over... Maybe we'll just kill a lot of people, but one way or another, it will be fun! Ebony Feb 18 - IC Report and Notes TO: Joe Command, Joe Crossover Team From Ebony RE: Mission through the Portal Some members have already gone through. I am going through after this report. Once on the other side, all communications should be done at the Bottom of the hour (0030 hours, 1830 hours, etc) and only via direct link capabilities. The Codes have been provided in your training packet. All Team Members are to meet up in Houston, as they make their way into the Other Dimension. We know the other side is watched, and if you choose to take a plane, tank, etc through, be prepared to be followed, and if you need to, destroy your ride, rather than let it fall into enemy hands. Assume everyone is your enemy. Flint, I am not sure how long it will take to gather the information we need, if you need us, send a Greenshirt Squadron through the Portal, and have them send me a Recall Signal. Preset Signals: Alpha Niner Two will have the Team Converge on the Portal, and come through en masse. Zulu, Zulu, Zulu will mean that the othersides have come through, and we should prepare to take out their High Command. Their President, etc... Bravo one Five followed by a Codename will mean that we should send whomever is named back through the Portal. Good Luck Joes. Do not fail me. Ebony March 15 - Ebony v Snake-Eyes... Round 1! FIGHT! Ebony and Snake-Eyes meet in Seattle... violence ensues. April 16 - The Looking Glass Breaks Scarlett is discovered to have infiltrated the Pit, General Flint fights her, Ebony finishes her off, kills Flint. Scarlett is rescued by SG-Slickspin and Airborne. IC REPORT AFTER LOG: To: '''President Colton, Vice President Abernathy, SecState Hauser, General Ho '''From: Sergeant Major Ebony RE: General Flint General Flint was foolish enough to trust an othersider G.I. Joe Agent in the Pit. She killed him. Her name was Scarlett. She was my double. I don't know how she infiltrated the Pit, but she was dressed as me, and I assume she has gotten a lot of Intelligence about us. With Flint Dead, I assumed Temporary Command of the Joes, with General Ho away from the Pit. However, I need to get back to the Otherside, to complete my plans over there. Also, considering one of the Aliens helped Scarlett escape, back to the otherside, I assume she knows that we have infiltrators in the Pit, on their side. I have to kill them, or pull them out. Ebony April 26 - Ms. Ebony goes to Washington Ebony reports to Secretary of Defense Conrad S. Hauser on the incident the prior week, and gets new orders. April 27 - Close Call The SG Joes team comes dangerously close to blowing their cover. April 29 - Red to the Rescue The SG Joes are preparing to move.... Scarlett swoops in and rescues their captives! June 21 - "Fin" Nightfall teaches Cliff, the bartender at 1308, how to make a mixed drink and later tags along with Deadline to pay failSpike a visit. July 27 - Desert Encounter Snoop is in the Desert, but it is the wrong dimension! July 27 - IC Report on Alien Encounter TO: G.I. Joe Command FROM: Sergeant Major Ebony RE: Alien Encounter in the Desert Evac called for assistance in the Desert tonight. Seems he located an Alien... Dinosaur, outside Flagg's base. Yes, I said Dinosaur. It is an Autobase from the otherside of the Rift. Evac and I convinced it to return to Burpleson with us, and right now, it is locked in Cell #5. I suggest that people avoid unlocking that cell, but if anyone hears knocking on the walls, they should come and get me. Ebony 2011 April 25 - Showdown on Oak Lane Major Bludd and Lt Bludd join forces to prevent Ebony from capturing the Lieutenant's wife, Katherine. April 26 - Just A Few Questions Ebony stops by Major Bludd's cell to interrogate him. May 18 - RE: Computer Situation TO: Joe Command, Mainframe FROM: Ebony RE: Chip Chase Shall I go take Mr. Chase, Whitwicky? And after he has restored our computers, shall I terminate our contract with Mr. Chase? Terminate with extreme... pain? Ebony May 18 - Crashed Alien Vessel TO: Joe Command, Gears, Cover Girl, Ace FROM: Ebony RE: IC Orders We have orders from Secretary Hauser to get the Alien craft in West Texas to Burpalson. The best bet is to fix it, and fly it there. I have promised it to the Secretary by the weekend. So, get to the crash site, and lets get it done! Failure is not an option. Failure means death. Ebony May 21 - RE: Crashed Alien Vessel TO: Joe Command FROM: Sergeant Major Ebony RE: Alien Craft As promised, one Alien craft has been delivered to Burpleson AFB. Only one member of the media was... silenced. A nosy Photojournalist got a little too close to the perimeter that was established, and was brought to me to be dealt with.... He is currently residing somewhere in the bottom of the Gulf of Mexico, and his Camera has been destroyed. (C-4 makes a wonderful BANG!) Ebony Nov 07 - IC Report TO: Joe Command, President Colton, VP Abernathy, SecDef Hauser, SecState Faireborn FROM: Ebony RE: Portal I do not know if anyone else has noticed, but the portal to the other dimension has been letting out a steady flow of Salt Water. It would appear that the other side has some massive flooding issues. I would recommend we not attempt to go through the portal, unless it is in a SHARC, anytime soon. Ebony Players Ebony is currently played by The-Baroness. References Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2009 Category:Characters Category:Counter-intelligence Category:Desert Patrol Squad Category:Female Characters Category:SG-GI Joe Category:SG-GI Joe Command Category:SG-GI Joe reconnaissance Category:TP-only characters Category:Humans Category:Ninja Force Category:Shattered Glass characters Category:US Army Category:United States Army Rangers